The present invention relates to a structural panel of gypsum and an enclosure impressed therein of a bonded mineral and/or fiberglass fabric which has larger pores on the inside facing the gypsum than on the outside.
A structural panel of the type mentioned above is known from the German Utility Pat. No. DE-GM 78 06 114. The fabric layer is reinforced on the inside by a woven fiberglass fabric or arrangement, and the fabric layer thereby exhibits anisotropic strength properties which are transferred to the overall structural panel.
Due to the method of manufacture, the dimensional stability of structural panels of the type shown in the German Patent is largely based on the fact that the envelope or enclosure used can be trimmed off precisely along a predetermined line. This requirement is often very difficult to meet if an envelope with an embedded fiber arrangement of fabric of relatively coarse structure is used.
In order to obtain improved embedment of the glass fibers of the enclosure into the gypsum paste, reference is made in the mentioned German Patent to first spraying the inside of the envelope or enclosure with a wetting agent. The fibers and the gypsum of such a structural panel are thus joined together exclusively in a form-locking manner, which precludes the achievement of even greater strength.